Angela Weber Discovers the Cullens Secret
by TheCullensCoven1
Summary: Angela Weber was a quiet girl who wasn't spoken of too much in the books. That is all going to change when she discovers the secret.


Angela Weber Discovers the Cullens Secret

I was really annoyed that Stephenie Meyer never included more of Angela in the story, so I took it into my own hands. After Eclipse and before Breaking Dawn.

Angela's POV

Bella, Edward and Alice had not come to school today. Edward and Alice, not to mention all of the Cullens were so odd and so different. And then there was Bella, so different from them but still so involved. Ever since the Cullens returned to Forks, I have sat, nervously by Alice Cullen. She and Edward are polite and kind when you get over the intimidation and nervousness of being around them, speaking to them or even meeting their eyes. Another strange thing, Edward and Alice's eyes are both Amber. Although, I could swear I have seen their eyes black at some point.

The Next Day at lunch.

"Hey Bella" I said cheerfully. "Hey Angela" she replied. "Hello Angela" Alice said in her windchime voice. Another odd thing, I have never heard a voice as lovely as Alice's or Edward's. "Hi Alice" I said, as stunned as ever by the sound. Their skin is also as pale as snow, even paler than Bella. "See you in Biology, Bella" I said. "See you" said Bella. I walked slowly to Biology contemplating everything I could ovserve about the Cullens. Amber eyes to Black and back to Amber, Skin as pale and cold as snow, hard as granite, utter fluidity in their movements, faster speed in those movements than normal as well as this _smell. _I couldn't describe it, sweet, yet not too much. But none of this outweighs how inhumanly beautiful all of the Cullens are, especially Rosalie, made someone like myself look like a Gargoyle in comparison. But what does this mean? It isn't anything I have ever came across before. I don't think google will tell me what I want to know but in 3 hours I will just have to give it a try....

3 Hours later at Angela's house

WHAT do I search up on this stupid computer. Make a list of the facts? Or list them individually. I think I will just search up Cullen, yes that is what I will do. The first thing listed is some legend involving the name and I click it with no luck. The next item is La Push Reservation. La Push? What does that mean? I click it and get this page with one simple paragraph on it.

"La Push is a reversation that was created over 70 years ago by Ephraim Black. No one knows why this treaty was created, who the treaty was made with or even if it still holds today. The only known direct relative still alive of Ephraim is his son, Billy Black. Unfortunately Ephraim died before Billy could know him, so he knows nothing of why this treaty was created. The only known fact is, that the possibly other side of the treaty was a Cullen. "

That was a lot of vague, yet useful information. La Push reservation, how could this tie in with the Cullens, DID they create the treaty? But that stil doesn't explain how Edward or Alice or any of the Cullens could be alive 70 years ago. But come to think of it they hadn't changed at all in the years they have been here. No one's hairstyle changed, nor the length of it. They were always the same height and never gained or lost a pound. But that name Black _does _sound familiar. Oh yes! It was Bella's friend who lives on the reservation! And the one man in the wheelchair I had seen when I was on the beach, could that be Billy Black. No doubt about it Jacob and Billy had a resemblence. Wait, wasn't Jacob's last name Black?! YES, he must be. But again why does this matter?

The next day after school

So I do know this, The Cullens and the Blacks are connected somehow, yet I don't have any verifiable information. Maybe this goes back a ways. I need the history of the Quileute tribe. "Quileute History" I search in google. A book shows up. A shop in Port Angeles? Something clicked. Bella went with us to Port Angeles to this exact book store 1 year ago. Edward Cullen met with her that night and drove her home. They were together more often after that. She knows. Bella definitely knows. Should I find out? At this point I am so close, I must. I can go to the bookstore in a few days. Hopefully it can tell me.

Saturday Night

Ah, yes lets get reading. "The Quileutes are a very old tribe, dating back centuries ago..."  
Ugh, this was gonna take all night! Wait

"The Quileutes came across another group of creatures 70 years ago, the leader at the time was Ephraim Black. They were described as having grace and speed, smelled otherworldly, but overall they were inhumanly beautiful. Ephraim did not trust these and ordered them to attack. The leader of the Cullens or the Cold ones spoke of peace and coexistence, Ephraim was astounded and than realized his words were true. They made a treaty, one that prevents any Cullen from coming on their land."

_The Cold One _What is it? The first site that pops up, Vampires A-Z. I click on it, there is a legend of a Peruvian vampire. "Vampires are cold, immortal creatures. With their speed and beauty, they are perfect for killing humans, a machine."

The Cullens were _Vampires? _Is that where all the killing came from?! Is Bella another human they will destroy for their thirst?! Bella has to know this why is she still anywhere near them?!?! I race the phone

"Hello?" Bella asks. "Hey Bella, it's be Ang, I need you to come over tomorrow, I am failing Biology and need your help studying, you are really smart."

"Umm sure Ang, what time?"

"2:30"

"K, see ya tomorrow"

"Night"

Next day at 2:30

Bella's POV

"Hey Angela!" I called

"Hey Bella" her voice was grave, worried, what was wrong?

"Let go up to my room shall we?"

"Sure"

"Bella..."

"What" I asked... nervous now.

"It's about... The Cullens"

My heart sank, this can't be good.

"They aren't normal Bella, you know that right?"

Oh my god. Did she figure it out just as I did? This was bad, I should be running right now.

"Bella, I think, don't think I am crazy, that they are vampires."

The blood drained from my face. _HOW_ did she know! Was it that easy to guess? I suppose if anyone would figure it out by them self it would be her. She is much to perceptive for her own good. She probably gathered it just as I did. She had too much interaction with Alice and Edward. She probably noticed the eye change, the flawless grammar and gorgeous voices, appearances. Not to mention the smell and she probably saw they never ate or drank anything. She may have even felt how cold they were. But she can't know! And now she does! She has to be turned or be killed! Edward was barely willing with me, but with Angela, she would no longer be able to have Ben! We condemned her. We hurt her so bad.

"Angela, why do you think this." I said, not admitting that she was spot on.

"Bella they are killers! They are killing out humans everyday! How could you like them so much?! Your gonna marry that killer! And all this time I was starting to like them....?!?!?" She said without caring that I had asked a question.

"Angela, relax, they don't kill humans"

"What?!" She asked in disbelief and outrage at my so called lie.

"Edward needs to explain this to you. Come with me"

"FINE! Only because your still alive Bella. That's the ONLY reason I would ever do this!

"It's ok Ang, just relax, Edward will explain"

WHAT AM I GONNA DO I thought to myself. Edward will be furious that I didn't tell her she was mistaken. I couldn't doubt such honesty though! She really figured this out on her own! With even less info than I had! And underneath it all, I think I have always wanted her to know. Maybe I was even selfish enough to subconciously want her to join us. She was different from humans. She was like me.

The drive to the Cullen mansion. was long. Angela was nervous the whole ride.

"Bella" Edward said low and menacing. "She knows?!"

"Yes Edward, somehow she figured it out on her own, with no info from me"

"Bella. If the Volturi find out that she knows, they will kill her and probably us as well. The only option is to turn her as well."

"NO!" I said.

"Bella. She must be turned into one of us or we all will be killed." Edward said to me so quietly Angela couldn't hear, with regret coloring his voice. He didn't want her to be changed either. But unfortunately now it was inevitable.


End file.
